


Принцесса без сознания

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [18]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Rare Pairings, Sexual Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: сказ о прекрасном принце Уорде





	Принцесса без сознания

**Author's Note:**

> насилие, изнасилование, смерть главного персонажа, намёк на групповой секс

В некотором царстве, в некотором государстве жил да был прекрасный принц Уорд из династии Мичамов. Однако бытие его с некоторых пор сделалось хуже, нежели жизнь последнего нищего Королевства Ман-Хэттен, ибо тиран и деспот захватил светлый град Клинтон. Да мало того что захватил, так ещё и разрушил старые кварталы, что стояли в городе от основания, выгнал их жителей на улицы, а то и вовсе из города, да и продал земли в самом сердце Клинтона князьям заморским под хоромы.

Принц Уорд и рад бы помочь народу любимому, да вот незадача: не скопил он за время, проведённое в дворцовых покоях да на охоте, должного капитала, не завёл себе друзей верных да не выучился ни одному искусству, кроме пития вина и утех постельных. Посему ни умереть ему в бою не довелось, ни бежать в государства соседние, ни спрятаться должным образом, когда беда пришла. Изловили принца прислужники Фиска прямо в спальне, к кровати привязанного, прогнали из постели его дев весёлых, да не прикрыли даже, когда хозяин их явился. Краснел и бледнел принц Уорд, не зная, куда глаза девать, покуда изгалялся захватчик в остроумии, а после и вовсе чувств лишился, когда заявил тот, что раз бежала Прекрасная Джой, то вместо того чтобы взять в жёны её, Фиск возьмёт её брата наложником. И взял ведь, окаянный, не дождался даже, пока к принцу сознание вернётся.

Так и повелось: народ Ман-Хэттена страдал под гнётом нового короля-тирана по всей стране, а принц Уорд страдал под гнётом могучего тела проклятого Фиска и раз за разом лишался чувств в королевской спальне. И не было в жизни его ночи, в которую не пожалел бы он, что не бросился на клинок булатный, но следом за ночью приходил день, и надежда просыпалась в сердце его, шептала, отговаривала, и до самого позднего вечера принц Уорд ждал, что придёт спасение, и любой клинок стороной обходил.

Проходили дни, проносились недели, пролетали месяцы, мелькали годы, голосок надежды всё таял, всё истончался, всё притягательнее виделся принцу смертельный исход из постылых объятий, и уж было совсем впал он в отчаяние, но тут гонцы прибыли с вестью, что появился у границ Королевства отряд диковинный. Были в отряде том и оборотень могучий, что из юноши в мужа превращается лишь силой мысли, и колдун в крылатой шляпе, молниями повелевающий, и рыцарь в доспехе алом демоническом, и наёмница крутобёдрая и бездушная из далёкой Московии, и эльф лесной, бьющий белку в глаз за полстраны.

Испугался Фиск, начал войско своё, с которым Ман-Хэттен захватил когда-то, созывать, да только из войска того давно кто с награбленным добром в страны тёплые подался, кто оженился да пузо отрастил. Ринулся Фиск тогда по князьям заморским, что на месте изб снесённых хоромы себе понастроили, но не застал ни одного: разъехались спешно по родным краям к матерям болеющим. Собрал тогда Фиск злато-серебро да каменья драгоценные и совсем уж бежать собрался, да не смог устоять — явился в спальню, чтобы в последний раз возлечь с наложником любимым, пусть и без чувств лежащим.

Очнулся принц Уорд, а ни тела на нём тяжёлого, ни верёвок на членах, в кровати удерживающих. Сел он в постели, глянул за полог, а там рыцарь стоит в доспехе алом дьявольском, а рядом с ним наёмница рыжая бездушная, и у ног её — тело Фиска поганого. Обрадовался принц Уорд, заплакал от счастья. Чем хотите, говорит, отблагодарю, за свободу Королевства родного от захватчика. Заулыбалась наёмница, захохотал рыцарь, стукнул кулаком латным по двери, призывая остальных соратников своих. Вошли в спальню колдун в шлеме крылатом, эльф дивный с луком за спиной, да юноша стройный в кольчуге, будто с плеча чужого. Оглядел их принц Уорд, повторил слова свои благодарные.

— Прослышали мы о проклятии твоём, Прекрасный Уорд, потому и явились в земли Ман-Хэттена, — молвил колдун, сверкая глазом единственным. — Узнать желали, верно ли бают, что каждую ночь ты разум теряешь, становясь любовником страстным тирану да деспоту, а днём не помнишь ни минуты из ночных лобзаний, да вот незадача, прибыли мы днём, а ты без чувств лежишь под хряком ненасытным бессовестным. Не обессудь, что раньше не сподобились выручить, думали, по любви у вас.

— Не лишаюсь я чувств, по любви если, — ответил ему Уорд. Вспыхнули щёки его — алым, как костюм рыцаря, зажглись глаза — ярко, как молнии в ладонях колдуна. — В доказательство возлюблю каждого из вас, если не побрезгуете, и ни на мгновение не утрачу памяти, даже если выпью вина бочонок до того!

— Сколько живу, — взял слово юноша, мужем обернувшийся, — не видал подобного чуда.

— Сколько живу, — подхватила наёмница, — не было мужчины, что от меня своими ногами бы вышел.

Эльф же молча снял лук с плеча, прислонил в углу да защёлкал замками брони хитроумной.

Что творилось далее в спальне, никто не рассказывал после, но наутро вышел оттуда лишь принц Уорд, зацелованный и счастливый, прошёл по коридорам гулким, распахнул двери высокие, в тронный зал ведущие, да занял место, по наследству ему причитающееся. И правил он ещё многие годы, и принёс Ман-Хэттену процветание. И не было во всём мире короля красивее, и не было дружины, его пятерым воителям подобной.


End file.
